1. Field of the Invention
Cable marking apparatus.
2. Prior Art
The subject matter of this application is basically an improvement on German Petty Pat. No. 7,341,164. The disclosure of that German patent is hereby incorporated by reference.
There have been many attempts to provide for equipment to mark the sheath or jacket of cables none of which have been completely satisfactory. Included in those prior efforts are the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
1,677,927 Pettee
2,168,431 Olson
2,898,848 Gillies et al.
3,143,062 Rankin et al.
3,578,766 Diolot
3,633,544 Weiler
3,739,717 Brown et al.
3,899,999 Christ et al.